Before Everything Began
by PureAngelHeart
Summary: [AU] Lucy was alone. From the start. Thinking she'll get some friends from college. Lucy was wrong. College was not how Lucy expected it to be. Hurt, and confused by a certain blonde haired guy. Lucy discovers on the way why he originally blocks everyone from his life.
1. This Day Can't Get Any Worse

**Hope you like my story. I do NOT own fairy tail or the characters! :) This story is a thousand times better because LALUX is now my beta! :]**

* * *

Waking up to the sound of her noisy alarm, Lucy smacked it. This was definitely not the best day for Lucy. She had barely slept last night because she was excited for her first day of college.

As Lucy was getting slowly out of bed, she didn't notice the pen on the floor and slipped unceremoniously on her ass. 'Great!' She thought. Her day really can't get any worse. Getting up and dusting the dirt off her pajamas and sighing because she needed to hurry, she got her wardrobe and headed to the bathroom. She turned the water on hot and got in. After she finished taking her shower, Lucy got out and put her clothes on, she wore a plain red V-neck T-shirt and black jeans with plain sandals putting her dirty clothes in the washing machine before getting out of the bathroom.

She fixed her bed quickly, got her backpack and practically ran down the stairs grabbing an apple as she head out. After walking to the bus stop, she waited for five minutes and the bus finally came. The ride wasn't really long but it was quiet, Lucy looked out the window watching all the trees and buildings pass. She didn't realize how much time had passed by as the bus stopped and everyone stepped out and paid.

She got into a taxi because she felt too lazy to wait for the next bus. She looked at her family picture she had in her purse, smiling like a fool when she saw her mother, not realizing the cab had stopped at the university,

"Hey woman! I don't have time to wait for you!" a voice called out to Lucy.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Lucy said while blushing from embarrassment as she got her bags and walked into the campus.

After asking people for some tips and directions she finally found her dorm. Finally! Lucy thought. She quickly headed in and hummed in happiness as she found her dorm room. Hoping that she'd find someone that likes silence and books. She twisted the knob and the first thing that welcomed her was the smell of alcohol. As she entered the dorm she watched the young girl chug down a whole barrel of alcohol. Lucy was completely shocked, how could she drink a whole barrel?! Lucy knew she had to speak up because the girl hadn't noticed her.

"U-um….hi, I'm Lucy" Lucy said waiting for the young girl to answer.

"Ah, you must be my new roommate!" The girl said slurring at the end. "I'm Cana"

Looking in her direction, I noticed she was beautiful. She had mid-back length brown hair with different color highlights, large brown eyes and really long eyelashes that stood out. She was really curvy only wearing a blue bikini top with capris, and had a tattoo located on the lower left of her abdomen.

"Want some beer?" Cana asked.

"Uh, no thanks." Lucy replied quickly, hearing a mumbled "Suit yourself."

Shortly after the introductions, Lucy started unpacking. After about ten minutes she heard a really low, thick voice say, "Cana there's a party tonight."

Lucy turned her head back to see who it was. Whoa! was all Lucy could say in her head. It was a guy who was very tall and muscular with blue stormy eyes, he had a large scar on his right eye, his blonde hair was slicked backed with some strands sticking out.

"Oh, who's hosting Laxus?" Cana asked.

"Bacchus" The guy named Laxus said.

Cana looked really happy. "Hah, I'm there." Cana said enthusiastically, picking her barrel of beer up again.

"Who's the blondie?" Laxus asked.

"Oh? You have a crush now? Her name is Lucy." Lucy forced a smile towards Cana.

"I don't have crushes." Laxus stated as he left.

Laughter filled the room. "Man, did you see his face?" Cana giggled. "You're coming to the party." Cana said and I deadpanned. I take it back, this day, JUST GOT WORSE!

After a few hours, Lucy finished unpacking and tidying her new room. Leaving her dorm and entering her English class, she found an empty seat and sat down. Shortly after, the professor came in introducing himself.

"Natsu, what are you doing in an English class? YOU fucking suck at English!" A loud voice echoed in the room and all the students turned around to see what was happening.

"Shut up, Ice-princess!" Another voice replied.

I heard foot steps down the stairs and someone sat next to me. "Hi, I'm Natsu!" He quickly said with a huge grin on his face.

"Lucy." was all I replied as I smiled.

"Ahem, now that Natsu is sitting quietly lets continue." the professor said.

The whole class burst into laughter and Natsu just grinned like a fool. Natsu was really good looking, he had pink hair, he was built, but not as built as Laxus with dark eyes and a really mesmerizing smile. After the class finished Lucy left and started walking to the Cafeteria to get a snack. She got a bag of chips and a Gatorade. While Lucy sat on a bench eating her chips peacefully, she felt someone sit next to her.

"Hi, I'm Gray Fullbuster."

"I'm Lucy." She smiled.

Gray was really good looking too. He had a build like Natsu, with a scar on his forehead above his left eye and black hair. What really intrigued her was the necklace he wore that resembled a sword with a stone in it. After staring for a few moments Lucy started blushing.

"Your clothes!" Lucy said simply because he was practically naked.

"Oh shit!" Gray said panicking to find his clothes.

Lucy just giggled because this College had some really weird people in it. They talked for an hour or so then said good-bye and both went back to their dorms.

Lucy entered her dorm, yawning loudly and walked to her bed.

"Hey! Lucy you can't sleep yet there's a party you have to go to!" Cana said.

"Ugh, the story of my life…" Lucy grumbled.

* * *

**This story is going to be re-edited so anyone that read this before please don't be confused! LaLux and I are going to change it. Just to make it better.**


	2. The Couple

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters!**

* * *

"I'm not going. I don't even know anyone at the party besides you." Lucy said turning on her TV and running through some channels.

Cana rolled her eyes. "Come on, Lucy. I'll stay with you at the party! Don't be like that, it's the first day of college!" Cana said almost too loud for Lucy.

Yeah exactly! Lucy thought while rolling her eyes. Even in High School Lucy was always invited to parties, but she always said no. While her classmates were getting drunk and high all the time ruining their life, Lucy stayed at home studying planning for her future.

"Fine, I'll go." Lucy said finally giving up. "Be Happy there isn't going to be any booze there." Cana snickered lightly as Lucy didn't notice.

"Where is the party supposed to be at?" Lucy asked hoping it was close enough to walk to.

"Don't worry MOM, it's really close to the university." Cana said in a sarcastic tone. "And don't worry! Bixlow is going to pick us up!"

"Lucy I've noticed you have really big boobs!" Cana said while walking towards Lucy.

"Uh-um thank-." Lucy's sentence was cut short when Cana started groping Lucy.

"Cana, what are you doing?!" Lucy screamed.

"Nothing just feeling your boobs." Cana said flatly.

"Cana, please-ah stop!" Lucy said embarrassed she did that.

"Okay fine." Cana said, amused.

"Let's get ready; I have a lot of outfits you can choose from." Cana said heading to her closet while Lucy followed her.

Lucy was shocked because these dresses showed a lot of skin. Cana picked out a black dress with a lacey top, while the dress barely reached under her butt.

"Well, aren't you going to pick something?" Cana asked.

"No it's alright I think I have one in my closet somewhere!" Lucy said nervously, walking to her closet trying to find a dress suitable for the party, not something too flashy or short something normal enough. Seeing the dress she wanted, she pulled it out, the dress was white with some white crystals that stood out and the dress was almost below her knees.

"Are you wearing that?" Cana said while putting on her dress.

"Yeah, it's good right?" Lucy asked, not really wanting her opinion but ensuring it looked good to her self.

"Yeah it's alright…Anyways do you want some of my make-up?" Cana asked while putting some mascara and eyeliner on.

"Um I don't know." Lucy said nervously.

Cana smiled "It's alright I won't put too much." She grabbed her make up bag and she sat next to Lucy, while getting her eyeliner, mascara and pink lip-gloss out. After Cana applied the lip-gloss as the finishing touch she got a text message from someone.

"It's Bixlow." Cana said.

Lucy grabbed her purse, and put her converse in there just in case. She waited by the door for Cana to finish.

"You ready?" Cana asked.

"Yeah." Lucy responded.

"Alright let's go!" Cana said excitedly.

Lucy walked out side following Cana towards a guy leaning on a car. "Whoa, TWO smokin' ladies tonight." He said while wiggling his tongue out.

Cana smiled, hitting him with her purse. "Bixlow stop flirting and let's go to the party." She said, getting in the car while Lucy jumped in the back seat with Cana.

"Yeah, yeah." Bixlow said getting in the car. "Who's the new girl?" he asked.

Lucy felt she needed to reply this time. "I'm Lucy; I'm Cana's new roommate."

"Hey, Cosplayer." Bixlow said in a low voice that sounded very weird to Lucy. Lucy started blushing.

For the rest of the ride Lucy stared out the window, having to endure the two fighting and arguing about something Lucy didn't pay any mind to, since she didn't want to be brought into the middle of it.

Reaching the place where the party was located they got out of the car and followed Cana into the house. As Cana opened the door, loud music blasted out. Getting through the crowds, Cana finally stopped and sat with a group of people Lucy didn't even know. Although she noticed, they all had the same tattoo Cana had just in different places. Lucy noticed Laxus was also there lounging on a couch with a cup in his hand.

"Hey, everyone this is Lucy she's my new roommate and I wanted to show her how we party in Fairy Tail!" Cana said proudly.

Most of them smiled and some just nodded their heads, except Laxus. Lucy walked outside to the patio to get some fresh air and lightly bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry." Lucy said apologetically.

"Hi Lucy! Its ok, I'm Levy!" The girl said happily. She had blue hair and an orange dress on.

"I hope we can be friends." Lucy said with a huge smile on her face.

"Cana told me all about you!" Levy said excitedly. "What are you studying?" she asked Lucy.

"I'm an English major!" Lucy said confidently.

"Finally! I found someone who loves books!" Levy smiled, while Lucy giggled at her antics.

"Levy, why does everyone in FTC have a tattoo?" I asked, curiously.

"Oh, um well we had this group long-" Levy was trying to explain, but was cut short by someone spilling beer all over my white dress. I turned beet red as everyone stared.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" said the girl, wide-eyed as she tried frantically to clean up the mess. Lucy felt like screaming, but instead said it was okay and decided to take her leave.

She sighed while looking up at the stars, remembering how she and her mom used to, as she went back into the house to find the bathroom. She cracked open one of the doors thinking it was a bathroom, but it wasn't, it was a bedroom. She groaned and continued walking into the bedroom hoping there was a bathroom in there, but instead of finding a bathroom, she found a couple on the bed. Lucy's eyes widened as she noticed one of them.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed with a girl straddling his lap. Her mouth on his in a silent lip locking battle, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, pulling himself into her, as she grinded down on him.

* * *

**Oooooo Who's getting some action?**

**Please Review, Follow, and Favorite. -Pureangelheart ~ Pssst, Lalux knows**


	3. The Realization

**Disclaimer: Fairy tail and the characters aren't mine! :D**

* * *

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and its characters aren't mine! :D

My eyes widened at the sight, it was Laxus with some girl.

I try to move, but my feet keep me glued in place. The girl that was kissing Laxus turned around and smirked at Lucy.

"Do you need anything?" the girl said with an attitude while still straddling Laxus. Laxus coughed to break the awkward aura that had surrounded them and moved the girl off him, his expression unreadable. Lucy had thought he screwed around with women all the time, and was proven right by his arrogant, non-ashamed look he now held.

"I'm looking for a bathroom." Lucy said shrewdly, she was with two rude people in the same room and was not in the mood to deal with either of them. They suit each other's personalities at least, both rude and blunt, Lucy thought to herself while smiling inwardly at her perceptiveness.

"Alright…what are you looking at us for. Go look for one!" The girl said, irritated at being interrupted .

As Lucy was leaving the room she mumbled under her breath, "Fucking Assholes." She started moving through the crowd trying to find a kitchen or a bathroom.

Seeing a kitchen, she squeezed and pushed throughout the crowd of people, she sighed and started looking for some paper towels to at least lessen the stain on her white dress.

After finding them, she lightly wet them with water and tapped the paper towels on her dress, but it just made everything worse. The water made the dress wet, and the cheap paper towels left some flecks of paper on it.

"Hey Cosplayer having fun?" Bixlow said sipping at his red cup. "Yeah, TONS!" Lucy said sarcastically while Bixlow just chuckled.

"How long is this party going to last?" Lucy said tiredly.

"They usually last all night and sometimes continue till the morning." Bixlow said grinning and wiggling his tongue at her.

'Can he take me back?' Lucy asked herself. She looked at his appearance, he had bloodshot eyes, messy hair, and the smell of smoke and beer was emanating off of him.

"Who's going to take me back?" Lucy groaned, slumping in defeat.

"You can take my car if you want." Bixlow said seriously. Lucy thought about it for a moment but declined.

"No way...There are probably people in your car right now, drunk" Lucy said.

"I really think you should just take my car. It's better than waiting here, or I can just drive you there if you really want or I can get someone to-." Bixlow said and but got interrupted by Lucy

"Nah its fine, I'll figure out what to do." This party was getting worse by the minute. Lucy was struggling to stay awake. She needed to find Cana. Cana! I need to find her.

"Bixlow, where's Cana?" Lucy asked, as Bixlow inhaled his beer and started choking. He pointed towards the table behind her. Turning around she found Cana drunk, dancing on the table with a few guys. That is, until another guy came up from behind her and grabbed her hips, she pushed her ass into his groin and ground against him.

'WHOA' Lucy thought, shocked. She heard a chuckle and found Bixlow laughing next to her.

"Don't worry, they're just dancing." Bixlow said flatly.

"I know..." Lucy said. In her opinion it wasn't dancing, they were basically dry humping each other on the dance floor.

"Lucy!" Hearing someone shout her name Lucy was pulled out of her thoughts, just in time to see a drunk Cana stumbling towards her.

"Lucy, I missed you! AND your boobs!" Cana said as Lucy blushed like a tomato.

"Boobs?" Bixlow asked Cana.

"Yeah, her awesome boobs I touched today." Cana said slurring between each word, while Lucy gulped. Bixlow stared shocked at the two but was amused at Lucy's reaction.

"Oh really, did she like it?" Bixlow asked while smirking trying to make Lucy blush even more.

"Yeah, she mmph-" Lucy put her hand on Cana's mouth and smiled.

As Lucy removed her hand, Cana said, " Lucy I need to fucking throw up!"

Bixlow just shrugged saying it wasn't his business and walked off towards some chicks. Lucy took off quickly running through the halls to find a bathroom. She opened some doors that were either locked or 'occupied' and immediately shut them as she continued her frantic search. Lucy was at the last door down the hall and it was open with no one inside. She opened the bathroom door and threw Cana in before she could mess up her dress more, and continued after her. Lucy pulled Cana's hair back as she threw up.

After some time, Lucy got out of the bathroom and noticed the bedroom was completely black. The paint was black, bed frame, blankets, EVERYTHING. Lucy noticed a bookshelf stocked with books, and couldn't help but take a peek at some of the titles. She picked up a book, flipped it open, and scanned it briefly. Lucy was shocked at the expanse of topics but also the similarity she found in it. Her bookcase held almost the same contents, except for a few books that ranged in topic. Who ever this room belonged to, Lucy really wanted to meet.

"What are you doing in my room?" A deep and annoyed voice said breaking Lucy out of her reverie.


End file.
